Achievement
Achievements are a list of goals to reach in video games for the Xbox 360 video game console. Normally, unlocking them only grants the player an increased Gamerscore, but more recent games also include 'Awards', such as Dashboard themes or Avatar clothes and accessories. For a more complete description of Achievements, please see here. Like all other Xbox 360 games, the Xbox Live Arcade releases of Doom and Doom II: Hell on Earth were given a list of Achievements, which are as follows. ''Doom'' * NEOPHYTE - Complete any level. (20 points) * NIGHTMARE - Win a Nightmare level in single player. (10 points) * EPISODE ONE - Complete episode 1 on 'Hurt me plenty' or higher. (25 points) * EPISODE TWO - Complete episode 2 on 'Hurt me plenty' or higher. (25 points) * EPISODE THREE - Complete episode 3 on 'Hurt me plenty' or higher. (25 points) * EPISODE FOUR - Complete episode 4 on 'Hurt me plenty' or higher. (25 points) * RAMPAGE - Complete all levels on UltraViolent mode (called Ultra-Violence in-game). (35 points) * HOARDER - Find all items in level. (5 points) * SCOUT - Find a secret area of a map. (5 points) * CLEAN SLATE - Kill all monsters in level on 'Hurt me plenty' or higher. (5 points) * ROOKIE - Get 50 kills on Xbox Live deathmatch. (10 points) * DESTROYER - Get 100 kills on Xbox Live deathmatch. (10 points) ''Doom II: Hell on Earth'' * Just Getting Started - Complete any level in single player. (10 points) * Burning Out of Control - Complete any level with 100% kills, items, and secrets in single player. (15 points) * Rip and Tear - Complete any level on 'Nightmare' in single player. (20 points) * From Earth to Hell - Complete all levels in 'Doom II: Hell on Earth' in single player. (25 points) * And Back Again - Complete all levels in 'Doom II: No Rest for the Living' in single player. (25 points) * Superior Firepower - Complete all levels on 'Ultra-Violence' or higher in single player. (25 points) * An Important Looking Door - Find a secret area of a level in single player. (10 points) * A Really Big Gun - Find a BFG in single player. (10 points) * The Great Communicator - Get 20 kills using the chainsaw in a single level in single player. (10 points) * A Man and a Half - Get 20 kills using the berserk powerup in a single level in single player. (10 points) * You have Huge Guts - Kill a CyberDemon using your fists in single player. (20 points) * Destroyer - Get 100 frags in deathmatch on Xbox Live. (20 points) 110px|thumb|left|An Xbox Live Avatar wearing the unlockable "Doom II Marine Armor" outfit. 110px|thumb|right|An Xbox Live Avatar wearing the unlockable Doom II logo T-shirt. In addition, completing any level in Doom II in single player mode, on any skill level, will also unlock the "Doom II T-shirt" Avatar Award, a simple black T-shirt with the Doom II logo on it. Completing the new No Rest for the Living campaign in single player, also on any skill level, will unlock the "Doom II Marine Armor" Avatar costume, which dresses up your Xbox Live avatar as the Doomguy. Both the shirt and the marine armor are available to Avatars of both genders. Trivia *Most of the Doom II achievements are named after lines from the infamous ''Doom'' comic. Category:Gameplay Category:Achievements